A True, True Friend
A True, True Friend '''jest piosenką z ostatniego odcinka 3 sezonu. Twilight zaczyna ją śpiewać tuż po odkryciu, jak sprawić, by jej przyjaciółki odzyskały swoje znaczki. One również włączają się do piosenki, a pod koniec śpiewa całe Ponyville i gra orkiestra.thumb|300pxthumb|right|335 px Tekst :Sparkle' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. :'Sparkle i Fluttershy' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :'Rainbow Dash': Uhm, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :'Sparkle' ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. :'Fluttershy' ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :'Chór' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help you see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :'Rainbow Dash': Uhm, what just happened? :'Twilight Sparkle': There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses. :'Rainbow Dash': Say no more! :'Dash' ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :'Chór' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :'Rarity': Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or maybe I'm still having it. :'Twilight Sparkle': Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help. :'Rarity': Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :'Rarity' ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble. ::We need to get there by her side. ::We can try to do what we can now. ::Or together we can be her guide! :'Chór' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :'Applejack': Yee-haw! Now that's more like it, what's next? :'Twilight Sparkle': The townspeople are furious, we need the old Pinkie Pie back. :'Applejack': I'm on it, I know just the thing. :'Applejack' ::The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while. ::They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile. ::And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot! ::If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot! :'Pinkie Pie': Come on ponies, I wanna see you smile! :'Tłum': Pinkie! :'Chór''' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light (see the light) ::That shines (that shines) ::From a true, true friend.thumb Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z serialu